VC-7: Through the Fire
by T'Spock
Summary: Sequel to Submission. It takes more than passion to sustain a marriage. To find a mature love, Spock and Nyota must go through the fire. Nyota has lost herself in her marriage, Spock has gotten to big for his britches and Primus' little predilection has been exposed. Spock/Uhura, Sarek, Primus, M"Umbha and McCoy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nyota was down in McCoy's quarters. He was a little nervous about this fact, but she had to know if she was really pregnant. McCoy ran the tricorder across her body. The readings were quite odd. He wasn't sure of what to make of it.

"I think we need to go to the med-center. There is definitely something going on. Your hormone levels are not normal."

Nyota was worried about that night when she and Spock witnessed the conception. She and McCoy took the hover craft over to the Med-center. She lay on the med bed.

"Well, doll. Last time you were having twins and your HCG levels were off the charts. "This time they are not off the chart, but they are elevated."

Nyota sighed.

"What is the matter?"

"It is just that I am pregnant every other year. "

"That is true, but it is also normal for most young families. How far apart are your siblings?"

Kamau is two years older than me, Makena is four years older."

"And?" He smiled.

"And I guess you are right. The three of us were all born two years apart. I guess this is normal. It just wasn't what I planned."

"Why didn't you tell Spock you wanted to wait?"

"I did but…" She shrugged.

"Hey, you can talk to me, I am a doctor." He chuckled.

"When I bonded to Spock I didn't realize some of the Vulcan social mores. His mother was supposed to teach me before we bonded, but there were some things she didn't know."

"Like?"

"Like, when I bonded to Spock I became his property. It is Vulcan law."

McCoy was silent.

"And a severed bond can lead to death."

"Nyota, to be perfectly frank, I have watched you and Spock for several years. He loves you, and regardless of Vulcan law, he has never treated you like his property and I doubt if he ever would. Moreover, you have no intention of severing your bond so the subject is moot."

He walked around to readjust the scan.

"These laws and social values may be offensive to you, but they don't really impact your life."

She sighed.

"Nyota, Spock treats you liked a queen. You should count your blessings." He opened the door. "Hold on."

He left the room and came back. He was carrying a belt with electronic devices.

"Primus and I developed these hover-harnesses. There are so many multiples on New Vulcan and the mothers were complaining of the weight of the fetuses. It should give you some relief."

"This is amazing." Her eyes brightened.

"Bones, I just miss having a career. Sarek is leaving, so that leaves me with little to do while he is gone. We don't even know when he will return."

"I disagree. You have transformed the cultural landscape of this planet. You can continue to do this as xenocultural attaché' to Sarek, even when he leaves. Do you have an office?"

""No. I just work around the kid's schedule."

"Well your husband would move mountains for you, Ask him to put an office in that palace of yours and get a nanny while you are at it. Better yet, do it yourself. He has enough on his plate."

Bones adjusted the controls once more, and chuckled.

"What is it?"

"Definitely elevated HCG levels. Looks like triplets!"

"Bones, no!"

"Just kidding, I just see one – so far."

Nyota rolled her eyes and Ska'laar him a peck on his cheek. She actually wished they were multiples, and then she would be done with her pregnancies. She was pretty sure that seven was the number Spock was aiming for. He wanted to demonstrate how useless and destructive Pon Farr was to Vulcan society. It was an effective method of population control for a planet of six billion with inhabitants that lived two-hundred years.

For a colony of ten-thousand that was vulnerable to threats toward their massive space territories. They needed to reach one a population of million and he and McCoy had to figure out how to do it.

Nyota returned home. She pulled Spock on the comm. He was in his office and a very attractive Vulcan female was there with him.

"Spock, I am sorry to disturb you. I will contact you later."

"Nyota do not worry. Ti'kara is a member of a distant clan. What do you need?"

Nyota could not help herself. She no longer felt self-assured or sexy for that matter.

"Spock, I would like to create an office in our home. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Whatever you desire, K'diwa."

He meant that. He felt aroused thinking of fulfilling her every desire. He fought back a smile. He would return to their home for the mid-day meal.

Nyota was warmed by his use of such an intimate term in front of others. She smiled and the screen went black. The woman in his office smiled alluringly.

"You lied. Vulcans are supposed to be incapable of lying." Ti'kara licked her lips.

"I am part human." he replied. "My wife needs assurance on some occasions. Furthermore, all Vulcans are distant clan members."

Ti'kara crossed her legs. Rather the traditional robes, she wore more contemporary outfit often worn by the inhabitants of the I'fa city.

"Spock, if we are going to work together, I will need you to be honest with me at all times. Can you do that?"

"To do otherwise would be illogical. You may have the means to bring the change in Vulcan society that must be instituted."

"Your wife is threatened by me. Does she have reason to be?" Ti'kara purred.

She smirked, as she strolled seductively behind him and ran her fingers across his ear. In a split second, Spock grabbed her wrist. She gasped.

Spock was in her mind seeing all of the things Ti'kara had planned for him, the seduction, a bonding and her aspirations to become ko-te'kru.

He looked at her. Her body was exceedingly pleasing for a Vulcan. She had developed the curves of the human females who were omnivores. He inhaled. He could smell the animal flesh that she had eaten for her morning meal. It repulsed him.

Since his time at the academy he had encounter many females like this; human females who wanted to use him to satisfy their sexual curiosity and Vulcan females who wanted to climb in society. There was only one woman who had come to him with pure intent, first to learn and share her passion for language and culture and then as a friend. She had become his mate.

He probed deeper in Ti'kara's mind. She was of a low clan, as were most of the remaining Vulcans. She had grown up on a mining planet. However, she was smart. That is how she had risen to the role she played in New Vulcan. She would be useful, but she would not serve to help him in the way that he needed. He planted a suggestion in her mind, and let her go.

Sources: ST-TOS, ST 2009; TNG: Unification


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nyota was making lunch for the children when he arrived at their home. He watched her from the edge of the courtyard. She had just finished Surak's language lessons. He would soon start school and she planned that he would be more than prepared to compete with the other children. Although the children would be mixed, in the schools, the classes would be directed by ability, not age or species.

She chased Amanda and M'Umbha around the garden attempting to corral them for lunch.

"Come children, Ko-mehk must prepare lunch. Will you help me?"

"Yay!" The girls said in standard. They were so exuberant, like their mother.

"Will sa-mehk be joining us?" Surak looked across the courtyard. Nyota turned and saw him. She was still moved by his quiet sensuality. Nyota had seen it from the beginning at the academy. When the other cadets were making fun of him, she would observe him as he walked across the quad. He legs were long, and as the years progressed, he became more muscular. Despite his Vulcan DNA he had a very human sensitivity that made him a satisfying lover.

Spock slowly strolled across the courtyard. Nyota watched as he removed his jacket. His muscles rippled against his shirt. She bit her lip and she adjusted her dress. Nyota smiled at him as he made his way to her.

Spock allowed a small smile to break. The look on Nyota's face was pleasure and nothing gave him more pleasure than to please his mate. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"Will you have lunch with us a'dun? The children are helping me to prepare it."

"Yes, that would be most satisfactory." He replied.

She washed her hands at the sink. He came behind her and slipped his arms around her. He nuzzled her neck. She turned and he kissed him.

"Are you sure you came home for a meal?" She giggled.

"I would not be opposed to other activities." He declared.

"Well, why don't he eat first and perhaps we can explore other activities. How long before you return to the office?"

"I will not return today. I desire to spend the time with you."

"I am flattered, Spock." She replied. She really was.

Together they prepared lunch. Nyota rarely used the replicator. It was like the times they had spent in Spock's cabin in Muir Woods. They sat in the garden and ate their meal with the children. M'Umbha climbed into Spock's arms. She was soon asleep. Spock carried M'Umbha and Nyota carried Amanda. Surak protested. He was starting school soon and he did not want to nap.

"Ko-mehk and Sa-mehk are going to nap too." Nyota said.

"You will copulate first?" He asked.

"Surak, you must not ask such things. It is not appropriate." Nyota smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I apologize Ko-mehk."

"I love you." Sleep tight." She said, wondering where he got such notions.

Nyota went to the girl's room. Spock was standing there watching them as they slept. "They are beautiful." She said.

"They are indeed." He replied.

He took her hand and led her down to the den. They sat there and watched the view. There were kites being flown by out-worlders and sail boats on the bay. Soon the I'fa City merchants and businesses would begin to use shipping to transport goods to other ports on the planet. There would be ships in the bay.

"Nyota, you wish to build an office here?"

"Yes, I was speaking with Bones and he suggested that I create an office for my xeno-cultural activities."

"I agree with McCoy. In fact, I need you."

She smiled. "Oh, Spock, I need you too. "

"Nyota, I meant to say I need your help." She could see the pleading in his eyes.

"A'dun, I am here for you. How can I help you?" She held his face in her hands.

He put his arms around her and held her tightly. Then he kissed her. He shared his experience in the office that day with Ti'kara through their bond.

"I need to move our society forward in area the population growth. I am not sure how to do this. I need the assistance of a female. T'Pau is older and well beyond the years of reproduction. She would not be an acceptable liaison. You would be a suitable liaison."

"Does this have anything to do with my fertility?"

"Nyota, your ability to reproduce with a Vulcan male is a significant achievement. You have also produced multiples."

"I am a regular fertility goddess." She laughed.

"I fail to see the humor in your comment." He teased.

"Oh, you don't, well let me show you." She kissed him again and felt his body with her hands. A spark ignited in Spock's core.

"I now understand your point." He pushed her onto the divan. She wrapped her legs around him. They rolled off onto the floor.

Nyota giggled. "I will have to perfect my technique."

He kissed her again. "Your technique is more than satisfactory."

He pulled her into his arms and they watched the kites floating in the sky.

"You have seen the events of today through our bond. I have tired of this response from females. It is most distracting." He admitted

She smiled.

"Nyota, I would like you to work with me. I do not wish to continue working with females who have ulterior motives."

Nyota looked at him earnestly.

"I need someone I can trust." He touched her forehead with his own.

"Sarek will leave at the end of this week. If you have completed your tasks that he requires, I would like you to begin working with me, if that is agreeable to you."

He stood up and pulled her to her feet. He placed his hand on her belly; the embryo was in a state of stasis. He would like Nyota to choose to bear twins again on her own.

"How is our child?" He asked.

"Well, Bones says the HCG levels are elevated, but not as high as last time. He said something was different, but he wasn't sure of what to make of it."

"Do you desire a boy or a girl?

"It doesn't matter, as long as the baby is healthy." She sighed. "I need to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?"

"I know we should have discussed this before we bonded, but I thought we would be on a starship, not raising a family. How many children do you want?"

"I desire seven."

She rolled her eyes.

"Nyota, you are not amenable to this."

She was silent.

He wrapped his arms around her. "You will not tell me?"

"I ...am just not sure of what to say. I don't want to dishonor you."

"Nyota, expressing your opinion and desires is not defiance."

"It seemed like it before." She said petulantly.

"I followed you to earth because I love you. When called for you, you refused to come to me. I wanted to explain the events that transpired. Your response to me was defiance. The fact that you did it in front of my son and my father and T'Pau…it embarrassed me." He admitted.

"I was accused of being weak for most of my life. I had to show my authority in front of my elders." He stopped.

"My mother defied my father often. It disrupted our home life; I could not subject Surak to that."

"I wanted to be a starship officer and travel the galaxy. Children were never in the plans for me. Seven is too many." Nyota confessed.

"If you could choose how many children to have now, how many would you choose?" He asked.

"I don't know Spock. If we had twins, I would be almost done with the pregnancies. I could have one in maybe two years?" She phased it in the form of a question.

"But I am going to need a nanny. That poses another problem because women are always hitting on you. I can't stand it anymore than you can."

"Why do you have to be such a sexy Vulcan?" She teased.

"It is what you desired." He replied.

Spock was right. From the moment they became friends, Nyota had been grooming in in human social dynamics and styles of dress. He was still very much a Vulcan, but he had a flair and sensuality that was only seen in human males.

"Perhaps, I could ask T'Pau to help you." Spock said.

Nyota sat up.

"Spock that is brilliant. Do you think she would?"

"We will ask her." He replied standing up.

"Come and rest with me a'duna."

He lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs. He slipped off her dress and covered her body with a coverlet. He removed and his clothes and he slipped on meditation pants. He lay next to his bond-mate and placed his hand on her Psi Points.

_Rest Nyota, our children grow within you. _He spoke through their bond.

He then placed his hand on her belly. The zygote shifted out of stasis and began to divide once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Spock awoke to the sounds of the twin's voices. They were awake and speaking to each other in a hybrid language they had created. It was a blend of standard and Vulcan.

His hand was still on Nyota's belly. He bolted upright. He had been monitoring the division of the zygote when he had fallen asleep. He counted to make sure the division was complete, one…two, he smiled…three…four. Spock was in shock. How could he explain this to Nyota?

Spock rushed to the comm and contacted Dr. McCoy.

"Hey Spock, how is the mother to be… again." He chuckled.

"Len, she is well. It is just that I have made an error." Spock could not find the words to say what he had done.

"What do you mean, you have made an error?" McCoy eyed Spock suspiciously.

"Nyota stated that she would prefer twins. I released the zygote from stasis and allowed the division to occur."

"You mean you produced twins?" McCoy was incredulous.

"Yes."

"Have you done this before?"

"Yes."

Spock remembered the first time they consummated their bond. He remembered thinking that he wanted a child with Nyota. He realized that he may have unknowingly caused that pregnancy as well.

"I produced the first Len and Amanda after we spoke twins at the Muir Woods cabin. I may have unwittingly produced Surak as well"

McCoy nodded. He didn't put it past Spock. At that time, he was completely unaware that he had been exposed to the Decalithium. McCoy remembered their discussion of 20th century invitro fertilization. Nyota had announced that twinning was common in her family. Spock may have gotten the idea then. He shook his head to clear his mind.

"So what is the problem?" McCoy asked.

"There are four." Spock said meekly.

"Four embryos?" McCoy exclaimed. "Well of all the…look Spock, you may have super Vulcan powers, but this is too much."

"I agree, Doctor. I have made a grievous mistake."

"What mistake?" Nyota asked. She had awoken from her nap and she was standing by the bed looking at him.

"You get her down here right now!" McCoy snapped. Spock nodded and the screen went black.

Spock turned to Nyota. He had no idea how to tell her what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nyota stood there waiting for an explanation.

"There are four embryos." Spock blurted out.

"Did you make this happen?" Nyota was still.

"Yes." He slumped.

"McCoy wants me to bring you to the Med-Center immediately."

Nyota was silent. She left the room to check on the children and then she changed.

Spock explored the sensation in the back of his mind. He was nervous. They had just restored their relationship and he feared the worst.

Nyota and Spock packed up the children and they loaded into the hover craft.

At McCoy's office, the children sat quietly. Surak was reading an African folk tale to the girls. It was about the Kwaku Anans, the Akan spirit who took the form of a spider.

Nyota sat on the Med-Bed and Dr. McCoy examined her.

"Spock, you are right. There are four embryos. We will have to remove two."

"Will they be all right Bones?" Nyota had already become attached to the babies.

"They will be fine. We will place them in cryogenic stasis until you are ready for another pregnancy."

"What about a surrogate?" Spock asked. He wanted to seize the opportunity to have all four babies.

McCoy looked at Spock. "Spock, you know that we are having a tough enough time finding surrogates for the Vulcan mothers who are also trying to conceive."

"That is true, but I may have another candidate. Place the embryos in stasis and I will let you know what I find."

McCoy turned to request a surgical suite when Nyota stopped him.

"Hold on Dr. McCoy." She commanded.

Both Spock and McCoy turned and looked at her. She had used Bones' title. McCoy knew it couldn't be a good sign.

"Spock, you are acting like nothing happened here. You are trying to play God with my body and I don't like it." She had her hands on her hips.

Spock had never seen Nyota so angry. He was silent.

"You have betrayed my trust and treated me like a broodmare."

"Now what are you going to make amends?" She smirked.

Spock bowed his head. Nyota was correct. He had manipulated her into having another baby despite the fact that she had not deserved the guv'aflaya, and then he had produced four embryos which was life threatening for her. It was now his turn to atone for his actions.

"What would you have me do, a'duna?" Spock said. He was obviously remorseful.

"I will travel with my mother and Sarek to find my father." She declared.

Spock opened his mouth to speak, but decided instead to be silent.

"It has only been ten days since we conceived. I will not begin to show for four months. I was on the Enterprise for four months with Surak. Surely these babies will not be harmed if I am on the Fosh-tor for a few weeks."

"But Surak and the twins, Nyota. Who will care for them?"

She stepped down off of the med-bed and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You will, Spohkh." She smiled. "You have your office at home and T"Pau will be there to help you."

Spock began to regain his bravado.

"Nyota, I insist…"

"Spohkh…it is what I desire." She said in a sultry manner. Spock was moved by her tone. He had no choice but to capitulate.

"As you wish, K'diwa." He replied.

McCoy chuckled. He knew that Vulcan men considered their wives as property, but this was not the case in Spock's household. He was like putty Nyota's her hands.

Nyota was taken to the surgical suite. McCoy removed two embryos and placed them in cryonic stasis, but doubted if Nyota would be willing to carry a third set of twins.

When the family returned to their home, Nyota rested while Spock prepared dinner. She was nervous about leaving Spock and the children, but she needed this chance. She had only been on the Enterprise for four months and she had been relieved of duty after two of those months.

She went to the comm and contacted Primus.

"Nyota." He looked surprised to see her.

"Primus, I hope you are well."

"Indeed, I am. The construction of the new starships has progressed in a most satisfactory manner."

"Well, I am glad to hear that. I will relay that information to Spock."

She continued.

"Primus, I would like to know if you can use a communication officer on the Fosh-tor? I plan to join you on this voyage." She smiled excitedly.

Primus was surprised and concerned.

"The Sa-te'kru will allow you to go?" He replied.

Nyota was annoyed by the question, but she did not allow it to quell her excitement.

"That is correct. You plan to leave in two days?"

"Yes."

"I will see you then. I will arrive on the transport with Sarek and my mother. I will need a the specifications on the ship's communication system." She was direct almost commanding.

"Yes, Lieutenant." He responded. The screen went black.

She turned to see Spock at the door watching her. He was not pleased, but he had agreed. Nyota was filled with a sense of satisfaction. Spock had gotten what he wanted and she was getting what she wanted.

Spock allowed himself to feel the sensations in the back of his mind. He was fearful that something would happen to Nyota and he could not live without her. He regretted the guv'aflaya incident. He had indeed manipulated her into accepting a pregnancy she did not want. He also regretted the manipulation of the zygote.

His faulty decisions had created his current predicament. He had allowed himself to be influenced by his pride regarding his virility. He felt that he had to demonstrate that as a hybrid, he was far from being sterile. He was far more virile than pure Vulcan men. This would be the end of it.

Spock would not employ the Meh-hilan or any other form of meditation that day. He needed to feel these emotions as uncomfortable as they were. In doing so we would be assured that he would never make these mistakes again.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Primus had one week to prepare for the journey into the Alpha Centauri block. He was now taking Nyota along in addition to Sarek and M'Umbha. This would be challenging for him as he was attracted to her. The Meh-hilan and meditation did much to help Primus get his libido under control. He was constantly sexually stimulated and sated through his bond with Spock. Yet, he lacked the companionship that a real relationship afforded.

There was another stop he planned to make. In his previous life, he had visited Omicron Ceti 3. He planned to collect the spore plants and use artificial Berthold rays to produce more plants. He believed that the use of a gas made from the spores would make an excellent bio-weapon in the outer Vulcan territories. These planets were too far to patrol with the current fleet of ships they had, bio-weapons could be used to neutralize invaders before they could even transport a landing party.

Primus had just finished his prototype android. It was similar to the Soong type android Data, that he had encountered with Jean Luc Picard in 2368. At the time, Spock was attempting to re-unify the Romulan and Vulcan Empires. The two groups had split hundreds of years earlier. Vulcans became followers of Surak. Romulans continued on their war-like path.

During their time together on Romulus, Data provided Primus with extensive details about his construction. Soong's grandfather, Arik Soong had created Augments, which were genetically engineered humans. The results were disastrous. It was a cautionary tale for Spock and McCoy who were attempting to solve the problem of Vulcans population.

Data was created by Soong in 2230. He was very human like, he even had a pulse caused by biochemical lubricants that pumped through his body, which regulated his micro-hydraulic power and his body temperature. Primus' Vulcan android was similar to Data in compositions using of tripolymer composites, molybdenum-cobalt alloys and of bioplast sheeting. Like Data who had been extremely strong, Primus' android was as well. His spinal column was made from poly-alloy. His skull and the remaining skeleton were made from cortinide and duranium.

Primus planned to take his proto-type with him on to the Alpha Centaur sector. If he was correct in his calculations, this android would enable the Vulcan Space Fleet to man as many ships as they could build. Primus was aware that there was an ancient android population on Exo III. Over generations, New Vulcan could phase out the use of androids as their population expanded.

The Sa-te'kru had reactivated the Vulcana Regar Fleet Yards and the 40 Eridani A Fleet Yards this year. This would allow them build ships similar in scope and size to the Defiant class starships from the 24th century. Unlike the federation's Constitution Class Starship, the Defiant was a warship. It was small in size, which required minimal crew, but it was heavily armed and quite powerful.

The Vulcan Fosh-tor class would serve as both and escort ship and a warship for the planet security and patrolling the outer territories of the Surak Confederacy. In addition to speed and fire power, it would possess another feature that would serve to protect Vulcan space, cloaking technology. These ships, coupled with the chemical derived from the Omicron spore, would make the small Surak Confederacy, the most powerful Empire in the quadrant.

Spock was aware of most of Primus' work. He also knew that Primus was walking a fine line along the Federation Prime Directive. Although the use of the Omicron spores was as an organic development that had never existed before and the cloaking device a result of espionage, he struggled with the idea of violating the Prime Directive in order to implement the androids. He needed to provide a solution for his species, yet comply with the Starfleet mandates.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next day Spock did not go into the High Council offices. He chose to convert one of the guest quarters in and office for Nyota and himself. He would build a breezeway for the children's playroom which was across the courtyard. Since the buildings had been constructed, he had only cosmetic changes to make. He also planned to expand Dr. McCoy's quarters and add two med-beds and a small lab.

By the end of the week, Spock had begun working at home and commuting to the High Council building only for meetings. Despite the presence of the children, he was far more productive. He had almost forgotten how well he and Nyota had worked together at the academy. At the academy, they worked seamlessly on research projects and academic matters. Now they worked on the population initiative.

On the final day before their departure, Nyota spent her time reviewing the communication specifications for the Fosh-tar. The ship was modeled after a Federation Defiant class ship, and although the technology was far more advanced. The configurations were simply advanced modes of the current Federation communication systems.

She went to the compound med-center in McCoy's quarters. Spock had asked her to donate blood for M'Umbha's transfusion as he had done for Surak. Their blood would have a regenerative effect, in the case that either of the two was injured on the trip. Nyota's body had already been transformed by Spock's DNA and the Decalithium. She frequently healed quickly after the C-sections and her abdominal muscles retained their tone despite the multiple pregnancies.

That evening Spock came to her. He was reticent. He took her in his arms and held her tightly. Other than the time when she was pregnant and he was on the Enterprise, they had never been apart more than a few days. He needed to feel her closeness.

Breathing heavily he placed his hands on her Psi Points and melded into her mind. Nyota was overwhelmed by his feelings of fear for her safety and his sense of regret for manipulating her. She expressed forgiveness across the meld.

He kissed her lips gently. It was a far cry from their last encounter in which he had made love to her with a vengeance. As he mounted her, Nyota looked up to see the tears brimming in his eyes.

_Nyota, I fear for you. I cannot lose you. _He spoke across the bond.

_I will return a'dun._ She replied.

A tear dropped onto Nyota's face as he rocked against her. Filled with anguish, he collapsed upon her body. It was his fault that Nyota had forced the issue of leaving to find her father. He had required too much upon her with the pregnancies. Now, she desired the life that she had abandoned to be with him.

She had regrets.

"I have created this situation. I was prideful and foolish. Please forgive me, K'diwa!"

His face was flushed. He sat up and held his face in his hands.

"I cannot live without you!" He growled.

Nyota pulled his hands from his face and forced him to look at her.

"I will be all right. Sarek and Primus will be there. If I need you, I will contact you."

He nodded and took her into his arms. He did not sleep though. He held her until daybreak.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Nyota donned the uniform of the Vulcan Space Fleet. Although she did not have the formal commission of the Vulcan Space Fleet, Primus regarded her as a visiting officer from Starfleet as had had done with other Starfleet officers during the earlier VSF training excursions.

Spock and the children said goodbyes at the Vulcan transport dock. Nyota felt guilty leaving her mate and children, but even more so she needed this. Her work as a xenoculturist was fulfilling. She even enjoyed helping Spock with his projects, but life aboard a starship is what she had spent her life planning for.

Lieutenant Uhura settled in at the communication display. She felt a sense of pride and accomplishment doing the work she had trained for at the academy. She spent the day setting the communication array to detect all forms of communications that existed within the Alpha Centauri Sectors.

Primus watched Lieutenant Uhura constantly. She was almost as she was the first time he saw her, assertive yet compassionate. He employed the Meh-hilan to evaluate the feelings of lust that had started to needle at the back of his mind. He struggled to find a logical solution.

M'Umbha and Sarek sat in the crew's lounge. He had brought her tea along. It helped him maintain mental clarity. He was sure he would need it. Nyota was pregnant again and the thought of it wreaked havoc in his mind. Nyota was so fertile, Amanda had not been. He looked across the table at M'Umbha. She too had born three children. He wondered if she was still capable at her current age.

Sarek knew that needed to find a mate. It had been six years since his last Pon Farr. He would be a threat to others around him or he might die if he didn't find someone soon. There were many males on Vulcan with the same predicament. In that many the inhabitants of the Vulcan mining planets were mostly male, there were few females survivors of the event that destroyed the planet Vulcan. He would most like have to take a human or another species.

He looked at M'Umbha again. Despite his advances in his quarters, she had kept the Vulcan language books and had studied them. They lay on the table in from of him. She had returned them, because she had completed the primary language study and had advanced to intermediate.

_Thank you Sarek for practicing Vulcan with me__. _She said in Vulcan.

_It is my pleasure. You have achieved a great deal in a short time._ He replied.

She sighed and manipulated her cup in her hand. She looked at Sarek.

"I am not pleased that Nyota has chosen to come on this trip." M'Umbha said. She was a traditional woman and she believed that women should stay home and raise their children.

"Indeed." Spock replied.

He felt it was unsafe and she was a distraction. What was it about these two women? He wondered. They had a way about them that was almost Vulcan in their reasoning, but yet they possessed the creativity and exuberance of other human women. Sarek found it most enticing. He was not surprised that Spock kept Nyota close to home. Sarek was aware that many Vulcan men found Nyota desirable as when she shopped in the city with her children. Now she was traveling in space without her mate. Sarek was puzzled by this.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It took only three days to reach the Vulcan outer territories. Sarek wanted to stop in the planet Sirius and meet with the regional minister to conduct a census count. Spock was sure that the numbers of living Vulcans were much higher in the outer territories. It was Sarek's task to begin the census count as a part of the population initiative. There was a serious need for additional Vulcan females to completed initiative.

The Vulcan males in the territories were offered opportunities to attend the Vulcan Space Academy if the agreed to serve a minimum of five years with the space fleet upon receiving their commissions.

McCoy was also working to create a form of inoculation that could prevent Pon Farr in the Vulcan males. There was potential for a catastrophe if too many males experienced Pon Farr at once. There were several New Vulcan males who had been placed in cryogenic stasis pending the finding of a medical solution. The current disproportionality of males to females was being corrected through the population initiative. In fifteen years, the society would reach a balance, for now they needed to suppress Pon Farr or find more Vulcan female mates.

Sarek's trip to the Sirius had been most fruitful. The High Council had started the census shortly after the destruction of Vulcan, but many of them had never traveled off world, and their census relied on second over even third hand reports. Sarek discovered that there were over fourteen thousand Vulcans in the Sirius Sector Block in the Beta Quadrant alone.

Sarek invited the Sirius Minister to visit New Vulcan. He was sure that he would be interested in implementing some of the pilot city changes on Sirius and in the Sirius Block as well. The changes had boosted the New Vulcan economy; they would also help the colonies.

Sarek did the calculations in his mind. Over the past year there had been three thousand births on New Vulcan. The total known number of Vulcans in the Eridani Block and the Sirius Block was closer to thirty thousand in total. This would mean there were more potential mates for the New Vulcan males who lived in the Eridani block. He would note this and consult with Spock about visiting the other regional ministers in the outer Surak Confederacy.

As they neared Alpha Centauri Block, Sarek's spirit had lifted. He found purpose in his meetings with the Sirius Block minister. He also felt a new sensation, hope. The fact that there were more Vulcans increased their chances of survival as a species. The change in Sarek was not lost on M'Umbha, but as they neared the Teenebian prison planets, she could only focus on Alhamisi.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sarek and Primus readied themselves for departure to the prison planet. Nyota had been delegated to take the conn. It was the first time she had taken command of a starship and she was elated. She contacted Spock using subspace to inform him of what was happening. He was pleased and relieved to hear of the larger numbers of Vulcans in the Sirius Block in the Beta Quadrant. The Eridani Block was close enough to easily provide the supplies and personnel that were needed to implement to population initiative and there would be access to Vulcan females for potential mates.

Spock had experienced the sensation of concern for his wife and other females on Vulcan. There were too many males and the issue of Pon Farr posed a serious threat to the safety of the females. This was one of the reasons he installed the containment system at his compound and chose to work at home. The females on Vulcan would not be safe until they created a way to suppress Pon Farr.

The negotiations moved quickly. Spock had authorized Sarek to negotiate a ransom up to ten million credits in exchange for Alhamisi and any other federation prisoner. Sarek was able to make the exchange for two million credits. He and Primus returned to the Fosh-tor. They beamed up thirteen prisoners.

Primus returned to the bridge.

Nyota stood up and then felt faint. He grabbed her.

Primus asked. "What is it, Nyota?"

"We are in danger." She cried.

"Ensign, go to warp seven and head for Sirius!" Primus barked.

He looked at Nyota. "They are going to attack." She said.

_We are in trouble. We are headed to Sirius. The Federation prisoners are all on-board._ Nyota said to Spock. His bond was completely open.

_I am aware K'diwa, I am on my way. _He replied_._

Spock had left his bond open to all of his family. He was aware that Sarek was concerned that the negotiations were going too smoothly. He believed that they would be attacked and held for ransom themselves. At the moment he sensed this, he contacted Commander Sulu.

Spock was thirty hours from Sirius at warp eight. The Fosh-tor was now twenty-six hours away at warp nine.

"The censor readings detect two Teenebian ships traveling at warp speed." Ensign S'harien reported.

"Maintain speed and heading." Primus replied.

He was enthralled. It had been years since he had experienced danger aboard a starship. He was reminded of the many times that he and Captain Kirk had barely evaded death. Perhaps it was this thrill rather than duty that compelled him to serve aboard the Enterprise for so long.

Nyota place her hand on her belly. She was frightened. Spock had been correct, the mission was too dangerous. She feared for the safety of her babies.

_K'diwa, I am near._ Spock said through her bond.

That moment she felt even more frightened, Spock had sacrificed himself for her at the embassy when the explosion had gone off. There was no telling what he would do to save her this time. She could not imagine life without him.

For the next several hours, the Fosh-tor traveled at warp eight. They had passed Wolf 359 and were near Sirius. Spock was traveling from New Vulcan. He would arrive on the Enterprise shortly after they arrived.

They dropped out of warp and slowed to impulse power. They were orbiting Sirius. Lieutenant Uhura had notified the regional minister that they had secured the Federation prisoners.

Suddenly there was a jolt and the instrument panels flickered.

"The Two Teenebian ships have surrounded us, Captain." Ensign S'harien said.

"That is apparent Ensign, S'harien. Target their engines and fire all phasers." Captain Primus replied.

Suddenly there was another jolt. The second ship was firing upon them.

"Shields at sixty percent, Captain Primus." Ensign S'harien looked back at Primus.

Ensign S'harien fired at the first ship and the first Teenebian vessel exploded.

Primus experienced a sense of satisfaction.

"Sir, I do not know why they exploded. I targeted their engines." Ensign S'harien said.

"Fascinating." Spock replied.

The two ships continued a volley of fire back and forth.

"Another Teenebian ship is approaching, Captain." Ensign S'harien said.

Another jolt shook the Fosh-tor.

"They are targeting our shields, captain. Our shields are failing."

"Ensign, fire photon torpedoes!" Primus said.

The ensign complied and the second ship went up in a blaze. Primus exhaled. One ship left. He was pleased with the Fosh-tor's design.

"Ensign, take us to warp five." Primus said.

"The controls are not responding. We only have impulse power." Ensign S'harien replied.

Primus calculated the time it would take to return to Eridani sector on impulse power. New Vulcan was still closer than Earth. Still, it would take much longer to arrive at impulse. They could not outrun the ship. Although their shields, were low they had no choice but to fight.

Primus looked at Nyota. She instinctively had her hand on her belly. He could tell she was frightened. During her time on the Enterprise, she had not experienced combat.

"Hail the Teenebian ship, Lieutenant Uhura."

"Right away, sir." She replied.

"Captain, the Commander of the Teenebian ship is on screen."

Spock was shocked to find that the commander of the Teenebian ship was a _Tellarite._

"I am Commander Ska'laar, of the Teenebian Sconce. You will surrender or we will destroy your ship."

He motioned to his crew member. They blasted the Fosh-tor. The ship had endured an hour of battle with three different ships. It shuddered

Ensign S'harien shouted, "Captain, shields are down, hull breech on deck three."

Suddenly five Teenebian crewmen appeared on the bridge carrying disrupters. Abit Suleyman was also among them.

"You have something we want." Commander Ska'laar said.

Suleyman grabbed Nyota. She pulled away and he struck her to the floor. As she lay on the floor he placed his boot on her back to hold her down.

"We are sure that Sa-te'kru Spock will pay handsomely for his mate and his father."

He walked over and stooped down to inspect her face.

"It is well known that Sa-te'kru Spock waited a long time to take this prize. She has known no other male."

He pulled her up from the floor and nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Ahh, she smells tasty. Perhaps your mate would not mind sharing you with the crew of my ship. When we finish, maybe she will still fetch a large fee in the Orion slave markets, if Spock doesn't want her." He laughed.

Nyota shuddered. Gaila had shared horrible stories of Orion women who had been captured by Tellarite traders and sold as sex slaves.

Two Teenebian crewmen returned to the bridge with Sarek and M'Umbha.

"Hmmm…" Ska'laar walked over and grabbed M'Umbha's arm. "More Earth flesh for the Orion markets."

Sarek knocked the phaser from the Teenebian crewman and pulled M'Umbha beside him. He and the crewman began to struggle for the phaser.

Ensign S'harien said. "Two more ships approaching, Captain. They are the U.S.S Enterprise and the U.S.S Exeter."

As Sarek and the Teenebian crewman continued to fight, six men transported onto the ship from the Enterprise, Spock, Sulu, McCoy and three security officers.

Ska'laar grabbed Nyota and held a disruptor to her neck.

"It looks like you won't get a chance to see the Orion Slave Market my dear. It seems that your mate still desires you. It is too bad. I really wanted to taste you." He said rubbing her thigh.

Spock employed the Meh-hilan. He needed his wits to save his mate from jeopardy.

"What is it that you want?" He asked.

"It is simple. I want your money. Simply transfer 10 million credits to me and I will spare the life of your father and your mate."

"It is done." Spock said.

Ska'laar paused.

"Wait, you keep the money. I will keep your mate. If you are willing to pay that much for her, she will fetch far more on Orion Slave Market. Every male in the galaxy will pay for a piece of this legendary female who brought the great Sa-te'kru Spock to his knees."

He laughed as he held the disruptor to Nyota's head.

"Kneel for her, Sa-te'kru." He chuckled.

Spock looked at Uhura and he fell to his knees. He was losing control of his emotions. He started to shake with anger.

"Oh, Sa-te'kru is losing control. What would he do if I did this?"

He turned Nyota and stuck his tongue in her mouth. He smelled of raw flesh that he had eaten. The smell was too much; Nyota vomited and fell to the floor.

Spock was across the bridge in an instant. He held Ska'laar by the neck.

"You shall not touch she who is my mate." He yelled.

Spoke turned to Suleyman and spoke to him though his bond.

_Abit,_ _Destroy your enemies._

Suleyman aimed his disruptor at the Teenebian crewmen and fired. They disappeared from the bridged.

Spock released Ska'laar.

"Sulu, you and your security team may return to the Enterprise. Dr. McCoy and I will make sure that the crew here is safe and we will return to the ship."

Sulu nodded.

"Four to transport." They phased out.

"Ska'laar, your reputation for perversion is well known across the galaxy." He sneered. "It ends now."

Spock reached down and placed his hand on Ska'laar's abdomen. Ska'laar began to shriek as his testicles shrunk and rose up into his abdominal cavity.

"Please, Sa-te'kru I beg you." He cried.

He fell forward and his cries became a whine as he stumble to the deck at Spock's feet where he fell unconscious.

"Dr. McCoy, will you see to Nyota?"

Spock sat in the captain's chair. He breathed heavily. McCoy and Sarek took Nyota and M'Umbha to the Med-Bay.

Abit Suleyman stood by the wall. Spock had used him to bring Alhamisi's captor to him. He stood there in a daze, fearful of what Spock would do next.

"Did you find your daughter?" Spock asked.

"Ska'laar sold her at the Orion Slave Market. I do not know where to find her."

Spock placed his hand on Ska'laar's shoulder and probed his memories.

"She was sold to an Andorian merchant, Thelian th'Zharath. Primus will help you to retrieve her.

Abit nodded.

Primus ordered the ship's security to take Ska'laar to the med-bay. He would live, but he would be a eunuch for the rest of his life.

Spock turned again to Abit Suleyman.

"You have helped to save members of my clan. For this you will be rewarded with assistance with locating your daughter. After you have found her, you will be taken to Starfleet and tried for your crimes. She will be returned to your home planet."

He paused.

"I will not forget that you also intended to kidnap my bond-mate's mother. Do not make such a mistake again." Spock commanded.

Abit shook his head and bowed.

Spock went to the turbo-lift and headed to Med-bay

Spock was greeted by McCoy, who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Spock, are you okay?"

Spock enjoyed his contact with McCoy. Through the physical contact he was always assured of McCoy's loyalty and friendship. This time was like the others. McCoy was genuinely concerned for Spock's welfare.

"I am well. I just need rest."

"I can imagine that it takes a lot of energy to castrate a fellow with your mind." He chuckled.

"How did you know about his guy anyway?" McCoy inquired.

"Gaila told me that her colony was raided by Ska'laar. She conveyed that her red hair was displeasing to her enslavers, so they left her behind, but enslaved her sisters."

McCoy mused. Gaila had been a blast. He was probably the only male at the academy that she never hit on. No doubt thanks to his association with Jim Kirk.

"So, you planted a suggestion it Suleyman's head as you did with V'Las?" McCoy asked.

"McCoy, the best way to deal with my enemies is to make them my allies." Spock replied. He stepped down from the Med-Bed.

"Where is Nyota?"

"She is fine, just a few bruises from where she was struck in the face. The babies are fine as well.

"We should return to the Enterprise, time is short."

McCoy nodded and headed for the transporter room.

Spock went to the other Med-Bay suite to see Nyota. She lay on the Med-Bed resting.

"K'diwa," he whispered. "Are you well?"

"I am well, a'dun." I am just tired and I was very frightened.

"And your father is he well?"

She sat up. "He is well, but something about him is different." She replied.

"We well take the Federation detainees to Starfleet. I have one other task to complete."

"Will you be gone long?"

"No, I will return to New Vulcan within the week." He kissed her and said goodbye to Sarek and M'Umbha and he returned with McCoy to the Enterprise


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Spock was surprised when he returned to the Enterprise. Primus had hailed him.

"Captain Primus."

"Sa-te'kru." he bowed slightly. "Lady Uhura has requested to board the Enterprise to be with her husband."

The Enterprise crew was astonished. They had heard that Captain Spock had ascended to become Sovereign of the Surak Confederacy, but they had not witnessed his interaction with his subjects.

Spock pondered the thought. He and McCoy had made arrangements to meet with a potential surrogate. Although he was less inclined since the events of this week, the Vulcans on Sirius and Orion women would also be prime candidates. Still he felt partially responsible for her downfall. He would honor his contract with the surrogate.

"I will notify the transporter room." He replied.

Spock met with Commander Deveraux and Commander Sulu in the ready room.

"Gentlemen, I will soon relinquish the ship to Commander Devereaux. We will stop at Andoria with Dr. McCoy before I will return to New Vulcan. It is a matter of urgency."

"Yes, Captain," Sulu and Devereaux replied.

He left the ready room and headed for the transporter room.

Spock met M'Umbha at the transporter room. He invited her and Alhamisi to stay at his and Nyota's home in San Francisco during the Starfleet debriefing. She was excited to see Alhamisi. She left the transporter room and was escorted by Spock to Alhamisi's quarters. Spock was looking forward to meeting Nyota's father.

M'Umbha pressed the button.

"Come in." Alhamisi said.

She entered.

Alhamisi was wrapped in a towel and he grabbed for his trousers, steam wafted from the sonic shower.

Spock stepped back outside into the corridor. A small smile formed on his lips.

M'Umbha rushed to her husband. He stepped back.

"M'Umbha, I did not expect you. I thought you were the ship's yeoman."

"Alhamisi, kuchukua huduma rafiki yangu" (I missed you so much.)

"M'Umbha, mimi pia nakumiss." I missed you too.

He switched to standard

"What are you doing aboard the Enterprise? I thought I was supposed to rejoin you on New Vulcan?"

"I have not seen you in nine years, you wish me to wait another week?" M'Umbha purred. She pressed up against him. He backed up again.

At that moment, the real Alex Siddiq appeared from the shower room. He was naked and drying his hair. "Alhamisi, when are you going to tell your wife….?"

M'Umbha looked back and forth at Alhamisi and Alexander.

"It would have been better to have left you to die than to have you betray me this way." She shouted.

Spock had waited in the corridor for a few moments. He turned to leave when he heard M'Umbha shouting in Swahili. He returned to Alhamisi's quarters.

"Calm yourself, M'Umbha." Alhamisi said.

"Your daughter was almost kidnapped trying to save you. We all could have been killed, for this?" She gestured towards Alhamisi's towel and Alexander's nakedness.

"Cover yourself." Alhamisi scowled at Alexander, who just smiled. He wanted Alhamisi for himself. After this encounter, he would not have to wait for him to return from New Vulcan.

The door chimed again.

"Come in." Alhamisi sighed.

Spock stepped into the room.

"Mother, are you well?"

Spock turned to Alexander who was still standing there naked.

"You will cover yourself now." He growled. Alexander reached for his pants and pulled them up. He then fumbled as he tried to pull on a shirt.

"Who is this?" Alhamisi asked.

"This is Sa-te'kru Spock, the Sovereign of Vulcan and the husband of Nyota." She replied proudly. "He is a good man and had proven to be a fine son-in-law."

"He is a Vulcan." Alhamisi replied. "Is that is why we were on the Vulcan ship. I thought Nyota had joined the Vulcan Space Fleet."

"No wonder they wanted to sell her…" Alexander covered his lips as soon as he spoke the words

Spock turned. He went to the wall and pressed the communication panel.

"Commander Sulu, locate all of the Federation detainees."

"They are in their quarters, Captain Spock." Sulu replied.

"Assign a security detail at all detainee quarters and erect a containment field in the adjacent corridors."

"Right away, Captain." Sulu responded.

Spock turned to Alexander. He slowly walked over to him. A grow rumble in his chest. His skin flushed. "You knew they were trying to sell my wife."

Alhamisi was in a panic. "No Sa-te'kru Spock, we heard the crew man talking about it when they took M'Umbha and the other Vulcan prisoner. We only wanted your ship."

"We?"

Spock looked at M'Umbha. "Mother, please leave."

Spock clenched his hands into fists.

"Spock, please he is Nyota's father." She pleaded and placed her hand on his arm.

He breathed heavily. "You will all be detained in the brig until you have been interrogated. I will provide a full report to Starfleet."

He went to Alhamisi and placed his hand on his shoulder. "You will tell the truth."

He did the same with Alexander and then he and M'Umbha left.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

After they dropped off the detainees at Starfleet, Spock made his way to Andoria to meet Saeihr, the former Romulan Commander. When the security breach on her ship was discovered, she lost her commission with the Romulan fleet. She attempted to reach Spock on several occasions. Instead, she reached Primus who had visited her at Andoria a few times. Primus preferred to rendezvous aboard the ship. It was far too cold for a Vulcan on Andoria.

When Primus approached her about being a surrogate for Spock, she agreed. Primus set up Andorian accounts for her during the pregnancy. Spock knew he was walking a fine line. But he needed a female who was capable of carrying the weight of Vulcan twins. Only a Klingon female was stronger than a Romulan. However, Romulans were genetically related to Vulcans. Saeihr would not need Spock's DNA or geneticists to help her during the pregnancy.

Dr. McCoy agreed to perform the procedure only because Nyota had been amenable to the idea of a surrogate, although he doubted that she would care for this particular surrogate.

Primus returned Nyota and Surak to New Vulcan. He then met with Spock and the Enterprise at Andoria. Spock relinquished command of the Enterprise to Commander Devereaux and transported with McCoy and M'Umbha to the Fosh-tor. M'Umbha was a bit suspicious of the action of the men. They had kept to themselves, having private conversation, until Spock came to her and asked her to join him for a gain of chess in the crew lounge.

Primus and McCoy greeted Saeihr in the transporter room. Although Spock had implanted an illusion of an intimate encounter with her, she had grown fond of Primus, who she believed truly cared for her.

"You have agreed to the terms of the surrogacy?" Primus asked.

"Yes, I have no ship to command and very little money left. Spock should pay for what he has done to my career. What better way than for me to bear his children? He will pay for a lifetime." She laughed.

Primus subdued her and they transported her to the Med-Bay, where McCoy quickly implanted the embryos. When she awoke, he took her back to the transporter room and she returned to Andoria.

Primus buzzed Spock on his personal comm.

"Sa-te'kru, the mission is complete."

"Thank you Primus set a course for New Vulcan." A small smile formed on his lips.

M'Umbha looked at Spock suspiciously when he returned to the game.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It was late fall. Nyota was in the garden sitting with T'Pau. Surak was playing chess with M'Umbha. Amanda, like her grandmother preferred to write of draw, both earthly pursuits. On this occasion, Amanda was drawing. The two girls were nearly three. Surak was five. Nyota was nearing the delivery of her second set of twins.

This pregnancy was less difficult for her. Perhaps because of the hover belt or maybe because Spock desired it to be so. Nyota had begun to notice that he was rarely denied his desires. He was a persuasive leader without his telepathic abilities, and he could also "suggest" that his enemies capitulate though his touch.

T'Pau had been staying with them for almost a year. She had her own quarters, but had often slept in the house as Nyota's time drew near. Nyota and T'Pau were continuing the lessons on Vulcan culture. It was very helpful to Nyota as xenocultural attaché' and in her role of consort to the Sa-te'kru.

Nyota stood as she heard a disturbance down near the gate. The guards were struggling with someone who was attempting to get through the gate. She grabbed her personal comm and immediate contacted Spock. He was off-world.

Spock had gone to the fleet yards to inspect the first ten Fosh-tor starships of the Vulcan Space Fleet with Primus. The ships were very costly because of the weaponry, and they had trans-warp capabilities. This was essential, Vulcan space was extensive and they had few ships to employ. It was essential that they could cross the quadrant in an expeditious manner.

Spock opened the comm. Nyota was there, she looked scared.

"How soon will you return?"

"We have finished the inspection. We should be on Vulcan at 1200. Nyota, is something troubling you?"

"There is an intruder at the compound. I will take T'Pau and the children to the safe room."

She reached for Surak and the twins and motioned to T'Pau to follow her. They went up the back stairs. She placed her hand against the panel and submitted to a DNA scan. The door opened.

Nyota asked T'Pau to stay with the children. She opened the cabinet and pulled a hand phaser.

"Can you use one of these?" T'Pau shook her head. Nyota set it to stun.

"If anyone other than our clan or McCoy comes through this door, just pull this lever it is on stun." She held it out and T"Pau took it.

She went back to the cabinet and grabbed a phaser for herself and hurried down the stairs. The hover belt allowed her to move much quicker, but she still had issues maneuverability because of the size of her belly.

She made her way down to the gate. The figure at the gate was clearly a woman. She was heavily with child. She was cursing in Rihan, the Romulan language. She looked haggard and smelled awful like puke.

Nyota approached cautiously. The woman appeared to be alone.

"Why are you here?"

"I come to bring the children to their father."

Nyota began to feel uneasy. "Who is their father?"

"Spock, Sovereign of the Surak Confederacy." She said derisively.

Nyota's mouth was agape. Saeihr smiled back at her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Nyota had the Vulcan Guard escort the woman to the guard center. Nyota had brought her some fresh clothing and a hygiene basin, but she still smelled badly. Nyota paced back and forth. She was beside herself. Spock had women throwing themselves at him constantly, but this woman was a Romulan.

"You are the she-wolf." She laughed. "I thought you were sterile. Spock is virile indeed, she rub her belly.

Nyota stared at her. Nyota was skilled xenoculturist, and Saeihr's reference to ancient mythology was not lost on her.

Dr. McCoy arrived. He stopped short when he saw the pregnant Romulan female.

"Well, Nyota, you did not tell me you had guest." He nodded to Saeihr.

Nyota rolled her eyes at McCoy. He always found a way to break the tension.

Spock came in behind McCoy.

"Nyota, are you well?" He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am well a'dun" She kissed his cheek.

He turned and saw the Romulan woman and uttered one word. "Saeihr"

"I have brought you your children, Spock." She looked at him strangely.

Nyota's eyes grew wide. "Saeihr!

She put her hands on her hips." Amtonâ wi-kha nvaihr" She yelled in Rihan.

McCoy grabbed Nyota's arm.

"Yes, she-wolf and I carry the seed of your husband."

"My husband would never betray me."

""They are his children, human! He came to me, twice. Once last year, and again this year. I bear your sons Spock." She said with a leer.

Nyota's formed a fist with her hands. She was sick of these women. Pregnant or not, she was going to let this woman have it.

"Doctor, please see that she is comfortable." Spock turned and led Nyota out of the room.

He placed his hands on Nyota's shoulder and said. "I hope that on this occasion you will allow me to explain."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A female guard led Saeihr to the sonic shower. She bathed and was given fresh clothing. Nyota had prepared a soup and served it with fresh bread. They all sat at the table. McCoy stood behind Nyota. She was traumatized by the events of the day, and he was concerned that she might go into labor.

Saeihr ate the soup hungrily. She tore at the bread and stuffed it in her mouth. Nyota distrusted the woman, but she did as her husband wished. She stayed with her and the female guard while he and Sarek sorted out what had happened.

They were in the adjacent room.

"Spock, you have procreated outside your bond." Sarek stood up.

"Sa-mehk, I have not."

Sarek shook his head and sat in the chair.

Much shame would be brought upon the clan. All of the work that Spock had done would be lost as the clan fell from grace. Suddenly Sarek realized how T'Pau had felt when he severed his betrothal. They were left behind to experience the dishonor, while he languished on earth. Now Spock had all but destroyed what his son had spent six years building.

"She said that you came to her twice."

"That is correct. I went to her the first time when we scanned the cloaking device."

"That was eighteen months ago. She could not have conceived then. How?"

"Saeihr attempted to seduce Spock while I was scanning the cloaking device, rather than violate his bond; he implanted a suggestion of a sexual encounter in her mind. She has maintained contact with me since." Primus said.

Sarek looked at Spock and then Primus.

"On one such encounter, I asked her if she would serve as a surrogate for the Sa-te'kru. Saeihr agreed, because she believed Nyota to be infertile." Primus continued.

Bones let out a guffaw and quickly suppressed it.

"When I returned to Saeihr at Andoria, she had agreed to serve as a surrogate for the Sa-te'kru for compensation."

Sarek was speechless.

Spock stood up. He walked over to Primus.

"You knew that I planted the suggestion in Saeihr's mind when we downloaded the cloaking specification?" He circled Primus.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I felt it through our bond."

"You did not merely feel it. You sought it out." Spock replied.

He eyed Primus suspiciously. Spock moved closer, he could feel Primus' fear. Spock grabbed Primus and slammed him against the wall. He placed his hands on his Psi Points.

Spock probed the mind of Primus. It had become much more ordered over the years. Primus had meditated daily and he practiced the Meh-hilan constantly to control his emotions. Spock was pleased to observe the progress Primus had made.

As Spock probed deeper, Primus began to shudder. There was something else in the recesses of Primus' mind. Something that was not right.

Spock stopped when he saw the memory of Nyota lying before him the night that they bonded.

_Spock repositioned himself between Nyota's legs. She smiled at him. He pushed forward gently._

_"__Ah…ah.. ah." She cried out._

_He kept at it for a Terran half hour. Each time she would cry out and he would stop. He could not wait any longer._

_He leaned forward and kissed her. _

_"__Do you love me, Nyota?" He asked. His eyes were blazing with passion._

_"__Yes, Spock you know I…oh, oh, oh!" She threw her head back and screamed as he suddenly pushed forward tearing away her membrane with his manhood. _

_Spock closed his eyes and experienced the pleasurable sensation of her warmth. He had not felt anything like this in his life. It was no wonder that Vulcan's would kill their rivals during Pon Farr. His human instincts had been overtaken by his more powerful Vulcan instincts to mate. _

_Spock was not yet fully engaged. He struggled to penetrate her tight space. He pushed harder. Nyota screamed again._

_"__Computer, sound proof room!" He yelled._

_"__Stop, Spock, please!" She begged._

_Nyota was crying in pain and shaking her head, but Spock could not stop. His instincts to consummate their bond had taken control. He continued to push slowly until he was close to full engagement. _

_Nyota's body had begun to respond which eased the path for his entry. She had stopped crying and had begun to moan sensually. Her lower body undulated and matched his movements. _

_Spock looked down at the sheets. A small pool of blood had formed on the sheets from the tearing of her membrane. Spock was aware that in ancient Terran society this was further proof of a female's virginity. He sensed another sensation new in the back of his mind, satisfaction. He was even more aroused and continued to make love to his mate. He had waited three years for this moment. Nyota was now his._

Spock was horrified. Primus had witnessed each of his moments of intimacy with Nyota while pleasuring himself. He probed more, and witnessed Primus' moments of arousal when he was left alone to protect Nyota. He would then return to his quarters and recall the memories of Spock's sexual encounters with Nyota for personal gratification.

Spock was sickened. He placed his hand against the wall, leaned over and closed his eyes in anguish. The betrayal was too much to bear.

It was Primus who encouraged Spock to return to the ship when he was about resign his commission. Spock owed Primus a debt of gratitude. Yet, he was obsessed with Nyota.

Spock took a deep breath pushed away from the wall. He slowly stood upright and turned to Primus.

"Such perversion!" Spock growled.

Spock had kept his wife under lock and key since the episode with Kirk and Christine. Primus had been his most trusted companion other than McCoy and Sarek.

Spock backed away slowly. He stopped and stared at Primus. His eyes turned black with fury. He lunged forward grabbed Primus by his jacket and lifted him off the ground.

"You would defile my wife!" He growled.

"I loved her." Primus said.

"No, she is mine. She shall have no other!"

McCoy and Sarek were oblivious as to the issue between the two men. Sarek began to suspect that Primus had ulterior motives.

Nyota was in the other room when she heard the shouting. She told the guard to watch the Romulan female and hurried into the room.

Spock dropped Primus and he fell to his knees. He placed his other hand on Primus' forehead. Spock closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He reached into the mind of Primus and began extracting each memory of their intimate encounters. He used his own thoughts like a blade, hacking away at Primus' memories of his intimate encounters with Nyota and Primus' own perversion.

Primus began to cry out. "Please no! Sa-te'kru."

McCoy and Sarek were frightened. They had seen what Spock had done to Ska'laar and they feared for Primus' life.

Spock continued his assault on the mind of Primus. When he had extracted all of the memories and lustful thoughts toward Nyota, Primus fell to the floor holding his head and whimpering.

Spock leaned forward to touch Primus once more.

"Spohkh!" Nyota called.

Nyota reached forward and touched Spock's shoulder with her hand. She spoke to him though their bond.

Calm yourself a'dun. It was the madness. He was V'tosh ka'tur. He is a different man now.

Spock stopped and stood up. He inhaled and then placed his hand upon Primus' shoulder to repair the damage he had caused. He then left a suggestion in Primus' mind.

Nyota went to Primus and touched his shoulder.

"Primus, are you well?"

"Yes, S'chn T'gai Nyota. I must apologize for my behavior." He stumbled and leaned against a chair.

"Primus, I knew how you felt, but it was just the sickness. I understand."

Primus nodded, but she was wrong. He had loved her since the day they met in the shuttle bay at Starfleet.

"Nyota!" Spock felt his anger rising again. He pulled her away.

Spohkh, Primus, thou must employ the Meh-hilan, thou hast lost control of thy reasoning. She spoke in high Vulcan.

Spock turned away steepled his hands. Primus did likewise.

McCoy was amazed by the scene as it played out before him. This human woman had more control of the Vulcans than they had over themselves. Sarek sat across the room quietly. He too realized that he had admired Nyota, his son's wife too much as well. For all three men, Nyota represented the future of their clan.

An hour had passed, and Spock had composed himself.

"Oh…" Nyota moaned. She leaned forward and clutched her belly.

McCoy said, "I was afraid of this. Spock, help me get her to the Med-Bed."

Spock lifted Nyota and carried her to McCoy's quarters.

Doctor McCoy scanned her belly, "Well I'll be! Deuces again. Spock you would be a millionaire if you ever went to Las Vegas."

"Doctor, I am a millionaire." He replied.

"Right." He chuckled. "We need to get Nyota to the Med-Center. If we don't hurry, these babies will try to come out on their own."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Following the incident, Primus returned to the Vulcan ship yards. She wanted Spock to go to him, but McCoy advised against it. He feared that Spock would kill Primus, if left alone with him.

Spock did not share what Primus had done directly with her. He couldn't find a way to do so. He blamed himself for bonding with a man who was clearly mad at the time. He had told McCoy and McCoy had told her. Nyota was not as angry about it. She realized that he was so lonely, with no real ties to the present. She felt sorry for him.

A few days later, Nyota sat nursing her twin sons, Skon and Solkar in the garden. She now had five children in six years. She loved her children, but she was ready to stop having them. She sighed. Spock wanted two more.

She saw McCoy's hover craft arrive. Spock got out carrying one baby carrier, McCoy carried the other. McCoy had a diaper bag slung over his shoulder. The two men walked to her and sat down.

"Where is Saeihr?" She asked.

The translation of the Romulan commander's name was not lost on her. It meant star, just like Nyota. From the moment she heard the woman's name she wondered if Primus was simply trying to recreate Spock's relationship with her.

"She took one look at them and left." McCoy answered.

Nyota was puzzled.

McCoy stepped forward and showed Nyota one of the infants. Saeihr had named them Romulus and Remus. The meaning of these names was not lost on Nyota either. They were characters from ancient earth mythology that were abandoned by their mother and suckled by a she-wolf. Saeihr had called Nyota "she wolf" on several occasions.

Nyota handed Skon to T'Pau and took one of the babies in her arms. He looked just like her sons Skon and Solkar. There was no trace of Romulan in his features. They looked more human than Romulan.

She lifted the child to her breast and tickled his lip. He latched on eagerly sucking the milk from her breast. McCoy looked away. He was Nyota's doctor, but he did not wish to incur Spock's wrath. The child quieted and fell asleep. Spock handed her the other baby; he had gray eyes like Amanda.

"A'dun, you must prepare a place for the babies to sleep. They can share a room with Skon and Solkar for now." She said.

"You wish to keep the children." Spock asked.

"I will." She replied.

Nyota sighed, she was resigned to accept the children or endure another pregnancy. In part she was relieved. Spock now had his seven children, even though he may have resorted to subterfuge to make it happen. He did not lay with Saeihr, but Nyota believed he had planted the suggestion in her mind making her susceptible to Primus when he visited her.

Nyota had been shaken by all of the events that had transpired that week. Primus had been privy to almost all of their sexual encounters though their bond. She wondered if Spock had felt Primus' Spock's sexual encounters with Saeihr over their bond. He may have even enjoyed it, just as Primus took pleasure in Spock's intimacy with her. She shook her head to clear he mind.

Be still K'diwa. They are your children now. Spock spoke across her bond. She looked up at him, but she did not smile.

The second baby had fallen asleep at her breast. Spock walked over to her and handed one child to T"Pau and the other to McCoy. He carried Skon and Solkar to into the house as well.

**+**  
>Nyota sat in the den quietly watching the ships and the sail boats in the bay. Spock came and sat next to her.<p>

"Why Spock? Why would you betray me with that woman after all we have been through?" She asked.

"I never betrayed our bond Nyota. I never will."

"You have never lied to me Spock. Please do not start now." She was angry.

"You have done everything possible not to implicate yourself. I can tell that these are your children, Spock. I can feel their bond."

"You could not feel them unless they were your children too, Nyota."

"Spock, what are you saying?"

"The babies are our children." Spock replied.

Nyota was livid. "I am no fool Spock, there is no way they can be my sons."

"Do they not look like your sons?" He smiled.

"Spock this is not funny. Guv'aflaya or not, I will not allow you to treat me this way." She stood up.

"Nyota, please sit down."

She was about the keep walking when she remembered the last time she defied him. She sat down.

"Tell me the whole truth."

"Come Nyota. Spock held out his hand.

She stood up. They made her way to the nursery and looked at the four babies in the cribs. It was difficult to tell them apart. They had tan skin and curly hair as Surak had when he was born.

"These are all your children."

"Just tell me how Spock."

"We conceived, but I waited for your decision before I allow the pregnancy to progress."

She pulled her hand to her mouth. She remembered the trip to see Bones. He was confused about her test results.

"The inconclusive test that McCoy spoke about...at the time, I had wished I could be finish with the pregnancies."

"Nyota, I have always admired your drive and motivation, from the first day I saw you in my class. I felt then that I wanted you for my bond-mate and the mother of my children. You are an accomplished woman, yet you seem dissatisfied with your life."

"I am happy with you and the children."

"Yes, but the pregnancies were taking a toll. I had to do something."

He took her by the hand and led her to their bedroom. She sat down on the bed and he sat down facing her.

"I found out that Primus had returned to the Romulan ship. He was frequently meeting her. He continued to communicate with her for several months. When he traveled to the Alpha Centauri Block to find you father, he arranged to see her again."

Nyota sat silently.

"She agreed to be a surrogate for compensation. She had lost her commission with the Romulan fleet and she had no means of support. She was the only suitable candidate. There were no Vulcan females available at that time."

"How did Primus get our embryos?"

Spock looked away.

"Shame is a human emotion Spock. Tell me." She commanded.

"After we returned your father to Earth, we went to Andoria to meet Saeihr. She agreed to the term and Dr. McCoy implanted the embryos."

He continued.

"Saeihr desired to be a surrogate for me. She believed you were sterile and that she was being inseminated. She planned to use the children to displace you. She wanted to become ko-te'kru of New Vulcan."

"She thought I was sterile." She pondered the situation and laughed. She stood up and glared at Spock.

"So, you are a God now, S'chn T'gai Spock?" She spat.

"I am disappointed in you Spock. You are manipulating people to do your bidding. This behavior is unworthy of you."

Spock was stricken. He looked at his wife. She was smart. She had a strong grasp of logic. It was this aspect of her that attracted him the most. Her logic was sound.

"Nyota, Saeihr came here thinking that the babies were hers and she planned to use them to break our bond."

"Spock, I am not pleased. I fell in love with you because you were gentle and kind. Saeihr tried to exploit you and then you exploited her."

"It was logical." He replied.

"No Spock it was not. You betrayed my trust and my relationship with Bones will never be the same because of your actions."

She sighed.

"You have manipulated me and denied me a say in in the decisions regarding our children. I have had enough!"

She put her face in her hands.

"You must allow me to have a say in my life. I don't want to end up like your parents."

Spock was still. He realized that he was holding Nyota to a higher standard than he held for himself, just as Sarek did to Amanda.

He fell to his knees and took her hand.

"Forgive me K'diwa."

"Another apology, Spock? How many more will I hear before you truly understand that I want to be your wife, not your property?" She sighed and walked away.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Nyota retreated to the nursery. She spent all of her days nursing the babies and changing diapers. She rarely went down to the den or to the kitchen except to prepare a meal for herself. Spock had hired a male to cook and he provide the meals for the older children.

When Spock approached Nyota, she was civil, but detached. Her interactions with T"Pau and Sarek were cool as well. Nyota was sinking deeper into depression and Spock did not know what to do to fix it and M'Umbha was no help. She was devastated by the events that transpired between herself and Alhamisi.

Sarek went to M'Umbha. She was reluctant to see him. All that she believed about her relationship was gone. She was a proud Kenyan woman, who had invested her entire life in her marriage and her husband. In his absence, she had honored her values. For nearly ten years she saved herself for him, as she had before they were married, only to find him with his lover.

She opened the door for Sarek. It was winter on New Vulcan, the weather had cooled a bit and most of the herbs from her garden were gone. She made a cup of tea from the remaining leaves that she had in her tins. It was a fusion of many herbs. Her ovens were cold. She had not baked since had returned.. She spent her days working and her evenings studying Vulcan. She had become quite proficient with the language, which eased her work experience in the Med-Center

They sat across from one another. Sarek could think of nothing to say. He realized that he was probably the last person that M'Umbha wanted to see. He was like her husband, only worse. Alhamisi did not expect to be rescued when he formed the relationship with Alex. Sarek had no excuse other than his desire to punish his wife for the mistakes he had made.

Sarek didn't even know why he was there. He thought he could help Spock, who had made a mistake asking the Romulan to be his surrogate. Spock was more Vulcan than human. He had mistakenly thought Nyota would be pleased. It was another betrayal.

Sarek rose from his seat.

"Thank you for the tea, M'Umbha."

She nodded a walked him to the door. Tears were brimming in her eyes. He reached out to her and pulled her to his chest. He held her while she sobbed.

The next morning Spock was headed out for a jog when saw Sarek leaving M'Umbha bungalow. He approached him.

"Sa-mehk, is M'Umbha well?"

"Sa-fu, We did not copulate." He said bluntly.

"I wanted M'Umbha. She is a very beautiful human. I coveted what you had with Nyota."

Spock sat down and listened.

"I never realized what love was until it was too late with your mother. I turned to other women." Sarek said.

"M'Umbha, gave her entire life to her mate. He in turn, dishonored his bond to her with another man. He was sa-ka-ashausu."

He sighed.

"Spock, you and Nyota both share both sides of the same fear. You fear that others will desire her and she fears that you will desire other."

Spock sat still listening. His relationship with Sarek had improved since he married Nyota. He had been a source of wisdom as of late. He trusted his insight.

Nyota watched Spock and Sarek from the nursery. Spock stood and embraced his father. They had been estranged since Spock left Vulcan and now Sarek was his closest confidant. She waited for an hour for Spock to return. He jogged back into the gate and sat in the courtyard. Her heart was moved still, when she saw him, but she could not live as his property.

She heard him return to the house and go to Surak's room and then to the girl's room. The girls were giggling and Surak was rushing about. Spock was trying to corral the girls and get them dressed.

Skon was stirring; she raised him to her breast and nursed him before he could wake the others. Spock had not considered how difficult it would be to nurse four infants at once. She had lost weight and she was lethargic. T'Pau had tried to get Nyota to use formula, but she refused. She remained in the nursery standing watch and waiting to nurse the babies.

Nyota slept in the nursery for fourth months. Each morning she watched Spock leave and return. She no longer worried about his coming and goings, who he saw or who he was with. She felt much freer.

M'Umbha was little help. It had been several months since she had found out the truth about Alhamisi. Sarek was spending more time with her. Yet, she still seemed depressed, much like Nyota.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Spock's work on the population initiative had all but stopped. He spent most of his time with the children. His thoughts always drifted to Nyota. Physically, she had not left him, but her he felt nothing from their bond and she only communicated when she needed food.

On an early spring morning, Nyota came down to the kitchen. She began to chop and then puree vegetables. T'Pau heard one of the babies crying and brought him down. Soon a second baby was crying and then they were all crying. Nyota continued to puree the vegetables.

Spock arrived from his morning run to find the babies screaming. The twins began crying as well. He picked up the girls and held them. Nyota heated the pureed fruit and vegetables and left them in bowls on the table. Then she went upstairs to take a shower.

Spock had installed both water and sonic showers. On this day she chose the luxury of water. She washed her hair and allowed it to dry naturally. Her hair drew up into spiral curls. She looked in the mirror. She looked as though she had lost twenty pounds, which was a lot for her frame.

She put on her favorite sundress. It hung on her body. Her curves were gone and so was her spirit. She returned to the kitchen. T"Pau had arrived to help with the babies. Sarek had one in his arms feeding it.

They watched her as she moved though the kitchen and out the door.

She went to her mother's bungalow and opened the door and went in.

"Nyota." Her mother scolded.

Nyota was frail and sickly. She was thin and her skin was pallid. The glow that been to hallmark of her skin was gone. Her eyes were sunken. She no longer possessed the beauty that had captivated Spock's heart.

M'Umbha felt guilty, since she had returned from Alpha Centauri, she had all but ignored Nyota. M'Umbha could not face her. She the proud Kenyan woman who had lost her husband to another.

"My daughter." She held her. "What have they done to you? We should return to earth immediately."

"No, I will not leave my children and Spock would never allow me to take them. He would kill me first."

"Nyota, Spock would never harm you. He loves you."

Nyota was silent, she just stared ahead.

M'Umbha was nervous, she had seen patients with post-partum depression, she was sure that this was the case with Nyota.

She went to the comm and called Dr. McCoy.

"McCoy, there is something wrong with Nyota. I believe that she may be suffering from post-partum depression."

"Alright, I have one delivery. After I am done, I will be right there." He replied. McCoy was

overwhelmed with guilt. The surrogacy had been the tipping point for Nyota and he had been complicit in the matter. They had been friends almost from their first days at Starfleet. He should have stood up to Spock.

The screen went black.

M'Umbha returned to the kitchen. Nyota was there. She sighed.

"Nyota, when was the last time you slept?' She asked.

"I cannot rest. The babies will cry." She sighed.

M'Umbha sighed this was partly her fault. She was the one who talked Nyota into returning to Spock. No matter how much he denied it, his Vulcan pride was more important than anything else, even Nyota.

McCoy had called Spock. He came to M'Umbha's bungalow and knocked. She opened the door and he entered.

"Look at my daughter. Spock. I told her father that you were a good man, a good son-in-law. Look at her." M'Umbha shouted.

"Tafadhali nisamehe, Nyota." (Please forgive me.)

M'Umbha was frantic. She felt responsible for telling Nyota to return to Spock and she had all but ignored her since the children were born, leaving her alone to take care of them.

"Nyota, your father." M'Umbha was crying. She had to say the words out loud.

"The story I told you. I lied to you."

Nyota turned her head and looked at her mother.

"I told you that your father cheated when we were first married. I only said it to get you to stay with Spock."

Nyota looked at her mother. "I know that mother."

"But how, did you know Nyota."

"Makena is the oldest. You told me that you took Kamau home to your mother" She replied.

M'Umbha began to laugh at the irony. "It seems that I am the foolish one after all. I gave your father my love all my life and he turned to another."

Nyota was silent. She could not take care of anyone else right now. She was tired, tired of taking care of Spock, his family and children. She certainly did not desire to take care of her mother. Not now.

Spock sat at the table. "What do you need, Nyota?"

She looked at him but remained silent. She did not know what she needed. She had returned to space on the Fosh-tor and the voyage had been disastrous. She was terrified of the battle that ensued. She was unsure that she could ever serve on a starship again.

She finally spoke. "I gave up my dreams for you, Spock."

Spock remembered the words of warning from Amanda the day that they all went to dinner on the night of the conference.

_"__Nyota has a passion for Starfleet, if she was to lose this chance, she would never forgive you."_

Spock was on his knees, before her.

"Please Nyota, tell me what you need." He cried.

"I can't Spock. I don't know."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dr. McCoy returned to the compound. He saw Nyota.

"Spock carried her to the Med-bed.

"She is extremely dehydrated and malnourished."

He attached an intravenous pack to her abdomen and her skin began to rehydrate. He eyes regained their luster and her skin was less ashen. Spock had gone to their suite to retrieve a brush and her favorite hair clip. He stood by her and brushed her hair and then braided it. He twisted in a bun and clipped it, as he often did with his daughters.

McCoy administered a topical anesthetic and inserted a feeding tube in her abdomen. He checked her stasis levels and attached another nutrient pack to the tube. Her levels were normalizing, but it would take weeks before she would regain the weight that she had lost.

"Dr. McCoy, what is wrong with Nyota?"

"Well, as far as I can see. She is suffering from post-partum depression. That is not unusual for human women, especially considering the fact that she is trying to nurse four infants. She is probably sleep deprived as well. I will send for a wet nurse, to help out so she can get some rest."

He removed the feeding tube and used the dermal regenerator to heal the cut.

"M'Umbha, why didn't you think of this before?" He scolded.

M'Umbha hung her head. She had failed he daughter.

The sounds of babies crying could be heard from the house.

"I must return to the house." Spock said.

M'Umbha grabbed his arm.

"I will do it Spock. You stay with your wife." She gave him a weak smile and left.

M'Umbha returned to the kitchen and warmed a pan of water. She added a little bio-sweetener and used a spoon to administer the liquid to the baby.

"We need bottles. Are there any in the house?"

T'Pau said, "No, Nyota insisted on nursing."

"Send a servant out to get some. We will use the sweet-water until the wet nurse gets here."

"Have they eaten anything" She asked.

"Yes, Nyota pureed some fruit and vegetables."

"They will need the water soon or they will be unable to release the waste from their bodies." M'Umbha said.

M'Umbha looked at the babies, like their mother, their skin was pallid. Nyota was dehydrated and unable to produce enough milk. In desperation, she pureed the food to feed them, but she when she was no longer able to care for them, she turned to her mother.

M'Umbha began to cry. "Nyota, what have I done?"

Sarek picked up a cup and a spoon and he began to feed the solution to the other baby. T'Pau put another baby in his arms and she fed the two children the solution. The servant arrived and brought the bottles. M'Umbha sterilized them and diluted the solution with more water. The cook fed the last baby. Eventually they were all asleep.

M'Umbha led the group up the stairs to the nursery. M'Umbha laid a baby in the crib and opened the window. The room was musty and foul smelling. Dirty diapers sat in a pile. The servant reached for the pile but M'Umbha stopped him.

"Wait, bring the Sa-te'kru here." She ordered.

The cook froze. He was terrified.

"I will get him," Surak said, He had been standing outside the room watching.

He ran down the stairs to McCoy's quarters.

"Sa-mehk, Ko-mehk'il has called for you."

Spock let go of Nyota's hand and followed Surak up to the nursery. Even with the windows open, the smell was difficult to bear. T'Pau and Sarek had already retreated to the kitchen.

"My son, your wife is unwell, see after your children."

Spock was hit by the smell of dirty diapers as soon as he walked into the room. M'Umbha backed out and shut the door. Spock rushed to the door and opened it. Then he began clearing the half eaten plates of food from the room. He made three trips to the kitchen with the plates. The cook had delivered the food, but had not retrieved the dishes. Nyota would pick at the food, but would never eat a full meal. He grabbed a basket from the kitchen and went back to the room. One of the babies stirred. He stopped, not wanting to wake them.

M'Umbha contacted the med-center and requested two breast pumps and another wet nurse. One wet nurse had arrived and was using Nyota's pump. When the other wet nurse arrived, she nursed one of the babies who had awakened. As the milk bags were filled, the T'Pau labeled them and put them in the freezer.

Spock had cleaned the dishes from the room and had removed the dirty diapers. Rather than wash the diapers, he threw them in the disposal unit and sent the cook to buy more. He had his limits. He fixed the lighting unit in the room and looked about. He and Nyota had not finished preparing the room when the babies arrived.

After the pregnant Saeihr came, Nyota refused to interact with Spock. She chose instead to sleep in the nursery. By the fourth month, she could no longer keep up with the feeding of Vulcan babies and the diaper washing. She allowed the diapers to pile up and spent her time nursing and sleeping, when the children would allow it.

M'Umbha blamed herself for the condition of Nyota and for the condition of the babies. Vulcans had limited interaction with babies, especially multiples. M'Umbha had known better. Her aunt had twins and she knew how much pumping was required to feed twins. She wondered if other Vulcan mothers were struggling with their multiples.

After a week with the two wet nurses and the pumping, they had stored enough milk to get Nyota through the next six weeks. Once the babies began crawling, they would rely on more solid food and less on Nyota.

After two weeks, Nyota began nursing again. She would sit in the garden and nurse while M'Umbha planted her herbs and vegetables. The fruit trees that Spock had brought from earth did well in their garden, and the blooms were fragrant in the spring. The babies were sitting up. Skon was pulling up on the garden bench.

Nyota placed a blanket on the moss and sat with them. Amanda and Len would join her and play with the babies. Spock watched him daily from his office. Surak sat across the garden the first of the week, by the end of the week he had joined them. From all appearance, Spock had everything that he desired a beautiful and loving mate and seven happy children. The only problem was he was watching his family, he did not join them.

Spock had a climbing set built in the garden that was like the one Nyota had built for Surak's garden. This structure had a lower section for the babies who were now pulling up and toddling about.

By early summer, he watched M'Umbha and Nyota begin the harvest of the fruit and the vegetable. Nyota had desired to learn to preserve fruit, and old Terran custom. They snacked on the dried cranberries that McCoy had brought from Earth when Janice graduated from Starfleet. Janice would be leaving San Francisco and rejoining the Enterprise soon. Spock considered selling the house, but decided to ask Nyota's opinion instead.

He watched his father Sarek joining his family for lunch as he had done in the past. Nyota had begun to smile again and she had regained the weight she had lost. She and M'Umbha had begun to reconcile. Sarek watched the children and Nyota and M'Umbha carried the tomatoes into the kitchen.

The cook was there with a tray for Spock. He nodded and went down to the office. Spock was resigned to sleep in his office. He had placed a divan in the space, which provided him with a bed at night. There were no arguments, but he could tell that their strained relationship was affecting Surak.

"Nyota." He mother said. "Have you spoken with your husband?"

"I will not discuss this with you. Mother." Nyota replied.

M'Umbha was silent. She had done enough damage when she interfered the last time.

"I am thinking of returning to earth." M'Umbha said.

"Mother, no, why?"

"I never planned to stay this long, and your brother is expecting his first soon. He will need some help.

Nyota was devastated, since the babies were born, she never left home. Many of the friends she had made had returned to earth. With her mother leaving, she would be left alone with Spock.

Nyota sighed and spent the rest of the afternoon brooding.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

There was a knock on the door. Spock opened the door and Sarek stood there.

"Sa-fu, I wish to speak to you. It has been a while since I have visited Earth and it is my duty as ambassador to visit at least once a year."

"Of course, Sa-mehk." Spock wondered why Sarek had come in the middle of the night to tell him this.

"May I use your residence for entertaining? It has a much better view than the embassy."

"Yes, sa-mehk, I will add your access code in the morning. When are you leaving?"

"In the morning." Sarek replied as he turned and walked out the door


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning, Nyota woke to the sounds of the crying babies. She went to the nursery and picked up two, and placed them in the feeding chairs in the kitchen. She returned to the upstairs and call for T'Pau. There was no answer.

She picked up the other two babies and knocked on Surak's door.

"Please Surak, check on Ko-mehk'il she did not answer the door."

Nyota took the second set of babies down to the kitchen and put them in the chairs. She checked the chronometer and sighed.

"Surak, get dressed. You will be late for school and get your sisters up too. Hurry!"

She buzzed Sarek, but there was no answer. She tried M'Umbha, and she didn't answer.

The babies began to cry when she rushed upstairs to help Surak find his shoes. Nyota was perplexed. Surak was much like his father, very orderly and neat. It was unlike him to lose his shoes.

Nyota looked in T'Pau's room, she was gone. She ran downstairs and took some sliced fruit from the chiller and placed it on the trays for the babies.

Spock returned from his run and heard the babies crying. He quickly hurried to the kitchen.

"Nyota, what do you need?"

"I need a lunch for Surak and could you please take him to school?"

He nodded.

Spock sanitized his hands and began preparing Surak's lunch. He then picked him up and carried him to the hover port.

"Sa-mehk I can walk, I am not a baby." Surak said.

Nyota smiled as she watched the two take off.

She turned and looked at her daughters. They had dressed themselves. She shook her head and began preparing their morning meal. After they were fed, she took two babies to the nursery and then returned for the other two. She looked around. The kitchen was a mess, but she would have to clean it later. She took the girls upstairs to bathe and dress them. She also bathed and dressed the babies.

Nyota sighed, she thought it would be easier when Surak started school, but it was harder with the four babies.

She finished dressing the kids and brought them to the kitchen to clean. Spock had returned and had finished cleaning the kitchen. He was preparing a snack.

He placed the babies in the chairs and the girls in their seats and laid out their snacks.

"Amanda desires her hair twisted like yours, Nyota." He said twisting the pony tail and spinning it into a bun. He clipped and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you daddy" she said with a giggle.

He went to the other daughter.

"Len desires French braids." He separated her hair and fashioned two braids that hung down her back." He kissed her too.

"Thank you Sa-mehk." Len was the more serious of the two.

"You may go to the garden and practice your reading. I will be out presently." He said.

The girls picked up their Padds and went to the garden. Spock watched them sitting quietly.

"You have done a fine job, Nyota." He nodded and turned to leave to go to his office.

"Wait, Spock."

He turned and looked at her. "What do you need Nyota?"

He had asked that question for months now. She still could not answer it. She wanted to tell him that she needed him, but she could not force herself to admit it.

"Do you know where Sarek and M'Umbha are? I could not reach them."

Sarek returned to earth this morning. He came to get access to use the house for social events. I hope that you do not mind Nyota."

"Of course not."

He turned to leave again. "Spock."

"Yes, Nyota."

"Would you help me with the babies?"

Spock sighed and nodded

At that moment, he realized that she should never have had to ask. He wanted the children, yet he allowed Nyota to do the work. He had learned from the months she had spent in the nursery with the babies how challenging it was managing the three. Now she had seven children to tend to. He had made a grievous mistake.

He reached down and took two babies and handed them to Nyota. He grabbed the other two and took them to the garden. He sat with Nyota and played with the children for the rest of the day.

Spock tried several times to reach T'Pau on her personal comm, but she didn't answer. He gave up and called Sarek.

Sarek's face appeared on the screen. He was on a ship headed for earth.

"Sa-fu." Sarek nodded.

"Sa-mehk, we cannot find T'Pau. Nyota had begun to worry."

"Tell her not to worry. T'Pau has decided to return to earth with me,"

Spock raised an eyebrow; he could not conceal the look of confusion on his face.

"Thank you Sa'mehk, I will inform Nyota." The screen went black.

After lunch, he informed Nyota that they were alone at the compound. He then went to pick up Surak. When they returned, they began preparing dinner. Both Spock and Nyota could tell the difference in Surak. He was much like his old self.

Nyota had come alive as well. There was no sign of depression or the brooding that had ensued when M'Umbha announced that she was leaving. Spock elected to sleep in the den, instead of the office. He and Nyota fell asleep watching the transport ships leaving the bay.

They were awakened by the sound of crying before the sun rose the next morning. Spock retrieved the baby and gave him a bottle of warm water. It was a practice that M'Umbha had taught to begin the weaning process. He fell asleep with the baby on his chest.

The next day, Spock moved the cribs to the den. He felt it would be easier on Nyota if they all slept there, but there was no sleeping to be had when she was in the room, the children demanded to be nursed.

The following day, Spock moved the cribs back up to the nursery, and slept in there with babies to give Nyota a break. He realized that he should have made himself available this way when the babies were born, but his pride was injured when she rejected his attempt to help her with the surrogacy.

By the fifth day they had developed a routine and their day was quite enjoyable. Nyota realized that she should have asked for help sooner, instead of playing the martyr for four months which had endangered her life.

On the sixth day, Nyota slept in. Surak did not have school. She awoke to the sound of kids in the kitchen. Spock had prepared grains and fruit for the children and they were eating quietly. She sat up and saw her favorite sundress sitting at the foot of their bed.

She went to the shower; Spock had placed some oils in the shower for her. Then she dressed. She slipped on her sandals and went to the kitchen. Spock had prepared the afternoon meal and he had cleaned the kitchen. She carried her food to the garden and watched as he played with the kids on the climbing set.

He disappeared into his office and returned with a Padd for her and a Padd for him. He reviewed his notes on the Vulcan census tracks and she read the latest earth news. That evening, after the children had gone to bed she sat between his knees while he brushed and braided her hair into a fishtail.

"You are becoming quiet proficient, a'dun." She laughed.

He stopped and sat still, she had not called him husband for nearly a year. She turned and looked at him.

"Spock, what's wrong?"

"K'diwa." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

She placed her hand on his cheek and he leaned forward to kiss her. He pulled her up into his arms and they watched the sailing ships until Nyota fell asleep.

On their seventh day together Spock and Nyota awoke before the babies started crying. Nyota had begun the weaning process. She only nursed twice a day. The children were eating solid food most of the time. She had weaned Surak and the twins when they were twelve months and she was well on her way to wean the quads.

The day was uneventful and quiet, they had prepared meals together and they had introduced the babies to meditation. Amanda said they were pretty squirmy, but it was fun trying it as a family.

Nyota had even assisted Spock with the population initiative. Sarek had determined that the initial population estimates were flawed. Sarek's census conducted across the Surak confederacy and Vulcan territories indicated there were nearly seventy-seven thousand Vulcans across the Surak confederacy and the territories. Nyota and Spock recalculated the figures they would exceed their goal of one million Vulcans in less than eighteen years.

Spock had proposed the idea of a implementing a parliament in the next five years, including the minsters from the Vulcan colonies and territories. Many of whom were more than qualified to serve in government. Sarek's experience would make him an excellent prime minister. The High Council was resistant, but he was sure they would come around.

When they finished the population reports, they prepared several meals for the week and stored them in the freezer. There were a few bags of breast milk left; Spock placed them in the chiller for the following morning. If the babies awoke before Nyota, he would feed them. They then ate dinner and put the kids to bed. Nyota showered and returned to the bedroom. Spock watched her as she removed the towel and slipped into her gown. It had been more than a year since they had made love.

He pulled her to his side and he held her hand.

"Nyota, I was wrong to manipulate you. I forced you to get pregnant and I forced you to take on four babies at one. I did not know that it would be so difficult for you."

"Spock, you come from a race that never had multiples, how could you know?"

"You are compassionate, A'duna, but I was at fault."

"Spock, I was so afraid of defying you, I did not speak up for myself."

He kissed her hand.

"I am sorry Nyota. As your mother would say, I have behaved quite foolishly."

"I was just as foolish. I made things more difficult shutting myself off from everyone. I didn't have to do it all by myself. I was playing the martyr."

They climbed into the bed.

She chuckled. "I guess I just got caught up in playing house."

"I do not know that expression."

"It is a Terran game. Little girls dream of getting married and having babies, they don't realize how hard it really is."

"Indeed." He replied.

"Nyota."

"Yes, a'dun."

"It appears that I was playing house too. Having babies did not appear difficult for you. I did not realize that you were having difficulty."

"That was when I could carry all three children. It is much tougher with four babies and two four year olds." She replied yawning.

"Spock, it seems much easier with the two us alone, without all of the help that we had."

"Nyota, I concur." He replied.

"A'duna, are you well?"

"I am well a'dun" she said sleepily.

She leaned her head on his shoulders and fell asleep. Spock kissed her forehead and closed his eyes to meditate.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Sarek sat on the veranda with his guest drinking champagne.

"How long do you think they will wait to call for help?" Sarek asked.

"I didn't think that they would last a week." M'Umbha replied.

"Spock probably has hired six or seven servants by now." M'Umbha laughed.

"You know, M'Umbha, I have never been affected by earth alcohol, but there is something about these bubbles…." He smirked.

"Here is to peace and quiet." M'Umbha said.

They clinked their glasses and sipped their champagne.

_For those who insist on flaming, I have been married for nearly twenty years. During those years, there have been times when I loved my spouse and other times when I hated my spouse and wanted out. Marriage is not a fairy tale where things are always great. In real life, we make mistakes and learn from them. That is the case in fanfiction as well. If things were all good, what would we write about. ;-)_

_This story takes place over an extended period of time. Spock and Nyota have both made mistakes, by not listening to one another and in Spock's case, forcing his will on Nyota. That said, Nyota had a chance to select Sulu in VC-4 and she chose Spock instead. She lives in a Vulcan society and she has to adapt or move back to earth. _

_I think the two characters have grown and realized the mistakes that they made during their seven-year marriage, and they are attempting to do better._


End file.
